1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite panel assembly, more particularly to a composite panel assembly including first and second composite panels which are prevented from undergoing relative movement with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional composite panel assembly including: a first composite panel 1 that has first and second contact surfaces 121, 122, and that includes an upper layer 12, a lower layer 13, and a first core 11 sandwiched between the upper and lower layers 12, 13; and a second composite panel 10 that has third and fourth contact surfaces 123, 124, and that includes an upper layer 14, a lower layer 15, and a second core 16 sandwiched between the upper and lower layers 14, 15. The upper and lower layers 12, 13 of the first composite panel 1 define the first and second surfaces 121, 122, respectively. The upper and lower layers 14, 15 of the second composite panel 10 define the third and fourth surfaces 123, 124, respectively.
In order to assemble the first and second composite panels 1, 10 to each other, an adhesive is applied to the first and second contact surfaces 121, 122 of the first composite panel 1 and/or the third and fourth contact surfaces 123, 124 of the second composite panel 10, after which the first and second contact surfaces 121, 122 of the first composite panel 1 are positioned to rest respectively against the third and fourth contact surfaces 123, 124 of the second composite panel 10. Since the first and second contact surfaces 121, 122 of the first composite panel 1 are disposed above and are simply rested against the third and fourth contact surfaces 123, 124 of the second composite panel 10, the first and second composite panels 1, 10 are likely to move with respect to each other in a direction perpendicular to the first and second composite panels 1, 10 if the first and second composite panels 1, 10 are moved or otherwise handled before the adhesive is fully dried. Therefore, the first and second composite panels 1, 10 must be left sitting for some time at the location where they were assembled until the adhesive is dried. Due to these reasons, assembly of the first and second composite panels 1, 10 is time-consuming, and, when large-scale manufacturing is involved, requires the use of a large factory space where a plurality of the first and second composite panels 1, 10 must be placed while the adhesive dries